Corruption and Conscience
|type = Side Quest |QuestID = MS10 }} Corruption and Conscience is a quest in . After asking around in Cheydinhal, the Hero will discover that the Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland has been imposing excessive and inappropriate fines all over town. One of the citizens, Llevana Nedaren, is upset and plans do something about it. Walkthrough Speak to Llevana Nedaren, who is upset with the inappropriate fines imposed by Captain of the Guard Ulrich Leland. Llevana talks about Aldos Othran, a citizen of Cheydinhal that had his home seized because he could not pay his fines for drunkenness and disorderly conduct. She recommends that the Hero talks with Garrus Darelliun, the Ulrich's second in command. Raise his disposition to at least 60. Garrus says that he needs Aldos to testify against Ulrich in order to have real evidence on Ulrich. Speak to Aldos, who will take the Hero to his house. He confronts the guard standing in front of the door, trying to reclaim his house. He ends up dying in the fight. Talk to Llevana again and from here two paths can be taken. Method One Talk with Garrus again and use the key that he gives to break into Ulrich's quarters. However, he will explain that if you get caught in the process, there will be nothing that he can do to help you out. The best time to break in to Ulrich's room is at night, as Ulrich is asleep in the upper floor with the other guards, thus avoiding getting caught. On a dresser will be an incriminating letter that states the high fines are being pocketed to finance Ulrich's new estate outside Cyrodiil. The letter should be on top of a book on the dresser, but the letter may have dropped from the dresser, so if the Hero does not immediately find it, search carefully. Take the letter to Garrus, who uses it to oust Ulrich, and is promoted to Captain of the Guard. Garrus will ask that the Hero of Kvatch meets him in the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in two hours. Meet him there and get a leveled gold reward. After the quest, Llevana says that although she is happy Ulrich was removed from his post, she is still saddened that there was not true retribution for Aldos. She believes in the code of an-eye-for-an-eye and it is hard for her not to see that through. However, she and everyone else appreciates what the Hero has done for them. Method Two Talk with Llevana again, and she says she will 'take care of' Ulrich. Talk with Ulrich and prompt him to go to Llevana's house. Once inside, Llevana paralyzes Ulrich and summons giant rats to kill him. Llevana says she has no regrets. Afterward, talk with Garrus. He will arrest Llevana, but will do his best to lighten her prison sentence. He will ask that the Hero of Kvatch meets him in the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in two hours. Meet him there and get a gold reward depending on the Hero's level. However, it will be less than if using method one. Method Three If they are to Kill Ulrich, the quest will still be considered complete once Garrus has been spoken with. However, killing him is considered a crime and will incur a bounty that must be paid. Completing the quest this way will result in no reward other than the loot from Ulrich's body. Method Four Use detect life. Go swimming in the canal near the Nibeny Basin gate. One will find Ulrich underwater near a bridge. He refuses to speak with the hero. Kill him, which will result in an invitation to the Dark Brotherhood. Upon speaking to Garrus again, he does not approve of the Hero's methods, but agrees something needed done. He will then ask for a reduced sentence. Journal Trivia *A low-level character doing this can follow Method 2 and loot Ulrich's body for his equipment, acquiring chainmail armor and a silver war axe with relative ease. *If the Wizard's Tower plugin is installed and have an Atronach Familiar, it will attack the summoned rats. The rats are marked as essential, and so can only be knocked unconscious. Eventually, the Atronach will die. The rats then turn on one another, and the quest cannot be completed. *Additionally, if one has not done the Main Quest: "Bruma Gate" and "Allies for Bruma," it is recommended that one does not start this quest yet, as Ulrich will be marked essential, as well as being one of the strongest fighters who will assist the Hero. *If the Hero has attained a high level (13+), most likely the guards would die in the "Defense of Bruma" quest, and there could be a journal entry saying that: "One of the persons involved in this quest has been killed." de:Verderbnis und Bewusstsein es:Corrupción y consciencia ru:Продажность и совесть Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Quests